Eu realmente não esqueci
by LuckNeko
Summary: Por que não conseguia esquece-lo? Por que não o fazia, assim como todos de sua idade? Simplesmente porque...não podia. Tinha-o como seu porto seguro.E realmente se frustava por saber que não o veria mais. O que faria se o visse? Bem, certamente o abraçaria e depois...daria-lhe uns bons tapas por sumir por tanto tempo. A história está mais interessante que a sinopse.
1. Chapter 1

**Realmente não sei como seguirá a estória, ela ainda é um projeto, nem mesmo sei se terá algum desenvolvimento amoroso ... prometo ao menos boas risadas, pelo menos assim eu espero ...**

 **Primeiro capitulo curtinho, mas os próximos serão maiores ... tentarei.**

 **Bem, de qualquer forma, aproveite a leitura.**

* * *

 **Eu realmente não esqueci**

 _Os personagens aqui são propriedade da dreamworks, o trama é de minha autoria._

 _A capa retirei do google, portanto desconheço seu autor. Todos direitos reservados a ele._

* * *

"Toda criança é obrigada a crescer, a criar responsabilidades e a preparar-se para a vida adulta. Deve deixar as brincadeiras de lado, focar nos estudos e ser sociável. Mas, o que acontece com aquelas que não se encaixam nesse padrão? Que mesmo com o tempo, teimam em crescer e deixar seu mundo de fantasias? Bem, eu digo a vocês o que acontece: ela é especial. "

 _Sophie Bennett, 18 anos_

Nunca deixou de acreditar

 ** _Primavera_**

Seus passos eram desajeitados e apressados, enquanto corria pela relva a procura de ovos de páscoa, junto de seu irmão Jamie, que seguia em um passo lento e tedioso. Saíram cedo pela manhã, portanto haviam poucas crianças. A luz do sol parece ser filtrada por nuvens densas que pairavam num céu cinzento.

O dia nebuloso não impediram-as de sair do conforto de suas casas para a caça aos ovos, pelo contrário, o clima frio era agradável as crianças Bennetts, pois lembravam-nas de seu amigo Jack Frost. Se bem que um céu azulado seria perfeito para emoldurar a estação em que se encontravam.

Jamie levara consigo uma lanterna, e por mais que afirmasse que o fazia para não preocupar sua mãe, Sophie sabia de seu medo. Desde seus dez anos Jamie sentia-se apreensivo em relação ao escuro. Sentia verdadeiro medo. E por mais que Sophie não quisesse admitir, àquela hora o bosque realmente tinha um aspecto obscuro e sombrio.

E como se para atender as petições dos irmãos, dando vida àquele dia nublado, um vendaval de flores coloridas atravessou-os como raio.

Fez com as folhas das árvores se agitassem, tanto quanto o coração da pequena Bennett, que imersa em nostalgia tinha seus pés movendo-se por conta própria.

Sophie por estar a uns bons passos à frente correu apressadamente sem impedimento, fazendo com que seu irmão a perdesse de vista.

Conhecia somente uma pessoa que corria àquela velocidade.

_Bunny! - gritou por ele em pleno pulmões.

E como não obteve resposta, continuou a segui-lo.

Mas parou de supetão ao avista-lo não muito longe, por algum motivo parado atrás de uma árvore.

Porém, num piscar de olhos, sumiu debaixo da terra, deixando apenas uma flor de margarida plantada sobre o solo.

Chamou-o várias vezes, mas ele não estava mais lá.

Suspirou profundamente, e seguiu para onde ele estava.

Atrás da árvore, encontrou um ovo tão grande quanto uma abóbora, posicionada estrategicamente dentro do tronco oco. Para que apenas ela o encontrasse.

Ajoelhou-se para retira-lo, e quando o fez com sucesso, contornou sua casta colorida, num abraço terno e gentil, sabendo que há poucas horas era tão vivo quanto ela, - devido a magia extraordinária do guardião - então devia trata-lo com carinho.

Lembrava-se que acerca de um ano o confrontou sobre esta questão, e de seu evidente assombro ao pensar que eles (os ovos) morriam ao chegarem em seus destinos.

" Para começo de conversa, eles nunca estiveram vivos, pirralha ." - explicou-lhe calmamente, enquanto amassava seu cabelo despenteado.

Sorria ao lembrar-se de sua presença confortante.

_Soph! Não saía correndo dessa forma, se você sumisse nem sei o que a mãe faria comigo. - dizia Jamie, evidentemente aborrecido e sem folego. Soltou o carrinho que arrastará por todo percussão bruscamente, deixando-o tombado na grama.

Seu cenho franzido suavizou ao avistar o motivo de sua pressa. Aproximou-se para olhar de perto o ovo mais grande que vira na vida.

_O que você tem aí? Deixa eu ver.

_Um super-OVO! - disse alegremente, jogando os braços para alto, como para enfatizar o qual grande era. Deslocou-se para recuperar seu carrinho verde-limão, para acomodar seu nova tesouro.

_Uau! Bunny caprichou este ano, hein !?

_Sim! - falou empolgada, mas gradualmente perdeu o sorriso.

_ Mas ... ele nem me viu, eu gritei bem ALTO, mas mesmo assim ... - murmurou baixinho.

_Não se preocupe, tenho certeza que ele não te ouviu. E também, você sabe ... ele é ocupado. Tem de entregar ovos no mundo todo! - gesticulou com os braços. _ Não devemos esperar que eles tenham tempo de brincar conosco o tempo todo. Eles têm responsabilidades - apoio uma mão em seu pequeno ombro para conforta-la.

_Mas, o Jack também não veio nesse inverno. E nem no outro. Eu apenas queria ... poder brincar como antes.

_Eu sei, Soph. Também sinto falta do Jack. Mas prometo que no próximo inverno, iremos nos divertir bastante ... com ou sem o Jack.

A pequena Bennett aparentemente era a mais afetada pela ausência dos espíritos guardiões, devido a sua dificuldade em fazer amizades, e principalmente por insistir em acreditar e deixar saber quem quer que fosse sobre sua crença, ou mesmo por confrontar seus colegas quando chamada de mentirosa.

Jamie, no entanto, mantinha sua crença só para si. Era enfim um adolescente, não precisava, muito menos queria ser taxado de "criança". Mas sempre que podia, sentava-se com sua irmã para relembrar suas aventuras passadas. Temia acabar esquecendo, ou pior, pensar ter sido tudo obra de sua imaginação.

_Promete? - ofereceu-lhe o dedo-mindinho, de forma que ele não poderia vir a quebrar sua promessa.

_Prometo. - revirou os olhos pela infantilidade de sua irmã.

Desta forma, voltaram para casa ao cair da tarde, com uma cesta e um carrinho repleto de ovos. E por mais que explicassem, seus pais nunca compreendiam como eles eram tão bons em pegar ovos, ou por que recebiam os melhores brinquedos no natal.

* * *

 **Como bem podem perceber, eu estendi a convivência dos irmãos Bennett com os espíritos guardiões. Eu não gosto de pensar que Bunny não vê Sophie desde seus três anos, ou que não tem interesse em reencontra-la. Afinal, ela é uma crente especial. A primeira com a façanha de invadir o Warren, pelo menos.**

 **Então é isso ... e não se preocupem, ou sim, se preferirem. Não vou dar um salto linear que normalmente estamos acostumado a ler, tratando-se dessa série. Vou ir devagar, justamente para mostrar como segue a vida dos Bennetts com a ausência dos guardiões. E para ser sincera, se fosse eu fosse conviver com essa ausência - por mais que tenhamos passamos pelas mais loucas aventuras conhecidas pelo homem - faria questão de esquece-los.**

 **Ora, por mas que doa ... é melhor fazer isso do passar uma vida pensando que TALVEZ um dia voltaram. Digo por que passei uma hora tentando pontuar minha visão para uma cabeça dura - também conhecida como minha amiga ;P - mas ela insistiu que se fosse ela ... nunca esqueceria ... ok, ok, deixando isso de lado ...**

 **Sobre o Jack querendo se afastar, só digo isso:**

 **Totalmente compreensível. Pois imagine, um dia aquela pessoa que você considera como seu melhor amigo / irmão não te enxerga mais? Abala qualquer um!**

 **Ah, bem, acho que falei mais sobre meu ponto do que sobre a história. De qualquer forma, em caso de dúvidas, mande um PM ou um review ... aceito os dois de coração. Sou aberta a comentários e a elogios também.**

 **Bjs doces S2 S2**


	2. Chapter 2

**Escrevi este capítulo sem saber ao certo como expressar os sentimentos dos personagens. Esta é uma situação por qual nunca passei, mas conhece quem já tenha, e tentarei** **transmitir da melhor forma possível esses sentimentos, posteriormente.**

 **Sei como essa situação é delicada, e tentarei não deixa-la tão pesada.**

 **Começarei um arco a partir daqui, pois o capítulo anterior foi unicamente a ponta do iceberg. Tentarei retratar situações do cotidiano, e deixar um pouco de lado o fantasioso, que é a existência dos guardiões nesse trama. Ao menos no inicio.**

 **Farei de tudo para não dar saltos lineares, mas é realmente difícil.**

 **Aproveitem a leitura.**

 **Bjs doces!**

* * *

 **Eu realmente não esqueci**

 _Os personagens aqui apresentados são propriedade da dreamworks, o trama é de minha autoria._

 _A capa retirei do google, portanto desconheço seu autor. Todos direitos reservados a ele._

* * *

 ** _CAPÍTULO II_**

 **Separação**

Deveria ser uma noite romântica, em que jantariam a sós num restaurante recém-inaugurado.

A tradicionalíssima família Velloso havia finalmente investido nos dotes culinários e administrativos de seus membros mais jovens; o jovem casal estava em extasse, e esperavam ansiosos a vinda de seus queridos vizinhos, sobretudo, amigos. Naturalmente exigiram a presença do casal Bennett, enfatizando o quanto haviam sido importantes, com o incentivo e o apoio.

Mas aquela noite não haveria sorrisos alegres, nem taças de vinhos acompanhado de um jantar refinado. Não, pois era preferível naquele momento terminar a discussão que haviam começado.

Jamie e Sophie estavam na sala, sentados num sofá felpudo, de frente a TV, mas ainda assim ouviam com nitidez os insultos e os tons claramente alterados das vozes de seus pais.

E por mais que soubessem que não podiam nada fazer, sentiam-se incomodados e até mesmo envergonhados com situações como aquela, por mais habituais que fossem.

_Pelo menos não estamos num lugar público... - comentou Jamie casualmente, num tom quase irônico.

_O que isso importa agora? Seria melhor se não estivessem brigando... - disse Sophie, abraçada ao próprio corpo magro, seus cabelos revoltos caiam sobre seu rosto redondo e rosado. Seus olhos verdes estavam marejados, e não era preciso vê-los para adivinhar que estava a ponto de chorar.

_ Não adianta chorar. Eles não ligam.

_Mas...eu não consigo ignorar como você faz, Jamie. - disse sem o intuito de censura-lo, por mais que desaprovasse sua indiferença.

_ Melhor do que ficar chorando como você. - e como para encerrar aquela conversa sem sentido, pegou o controle remoto e ergueu o som alto o suficiente para abafar os gritos, e afundou-se no sofá.

_Fique quieta, acompanho esse programa. – gesticulou para silencia-la.

Ela chegou a abrir a boca em protesto, mas a fechou ao perceber que ele tinha o controle em mão, e não tinha medo de usá-lo.

Teimosamente, Sophie cutucou-o no braço, sabendo que isso no mínimo iria irrita-lo, mas ele apenas ignorou-a completamente. Gradualmente ela perdeu a vontade de chateá-lo. Eram somente nessas horas que ele voltava a ser o velho Jamie que ela conhecia.

Bufou em rendição.

Jamie ao longo dos anos havia mudado. Tornara-se uma pessoa reservada e distante, e agora com dezesseis anos, era apenas uma sombra daquele menino risonho que trasbordava alegria.

Talvez fosse aquilo que chamavam de _adolescência_.

Sophie passou a trançar o próprio cabelo para distrair-se.

Ambos estavam tão compenetrados em seus próprios assuntos que nem perceberam a crescente hostilidade vinda da cozinha. Somente o fizeram ao ouvirem um grito agudo e estridente, seguido de um som perceptível de estilhaço.

Sophie reagiu primeiro, pulou do sofá apressada, e correu para o cômodo seguinte com os batimentos do coração acelerado.

Nunca haviam quebrado nada durante uma briga, por mais irritados que estivessem.

Algo estava errado.

Chegou ao limiar da porta, mas não o atravessou. Não saberia como agir caso o fizesse.

Sua mãe, que horas antes vira indecisa sobre a roupa que usaria no encontro, que havia passado um longo tempo arrumando o penteado, que se observou minuciosamente no espelho, que teve todo o cuidado de manter a casa organizado para aquela noite, estava agora encolhida no chão da cozinha, com uma garrafa de vinho aberta na mão, e um uma fotografia na outra. A moldura da foto estava em estilhaço, em pequenos fragmentos de vidro espalhados pelo piso.

Sophie ficou travada na entrada da ampla cozinha, ouvindo o choro anasalado de sua mãe. Não sabia como conforta-la, e também não sabia a quem recorrer.

Seu pai havia saído de casa, sabia por conta da porta deixada aberta. Sempre o fazia após uma briga, por menor que fosse.

Jamie, como o esperado, tomou as rédeas da situação.

_Sophie, vá no armário de limpeza e traga uma vassoura! –disse enquanto auxiliava sua mãe a pôr-se de pé. Mesmo não tendo ingerindo muito álcool, não era confiável deixa-la por conta própria.

Sophie fez o que lhe foi mandado com pressa, e quando Jamie encaminhava a mãe ao andar de cima, Sophie fazia a limpeza.

Encontrou a fotografia rasgada e amassada que a minutos estava com sua mãe.

Era a foto do casamento de seus pais.

Observou espantada o objeto cintilante embrulhado na foto. Uma aliança.

Sophie, com apenas dez anos, soube naquele momento que algo iria mudar no futuro de sua família.

* * *

 **Ficou mais curto do que eu esperava... :P**

 **Mas me agradou, então ficará assim até segunda ordem.**

 **Como já havia dito, em caso de duvida, mande-me um PM ou um review...aceito críticas e elogios também.**

 **Obrigada pela leitura!**


End file.
